themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Toyohime Watatsuki
General Information Toyohime Watatsuki is a Lunarian princess, who along with her sister Yorihime, is in charge of the Lunarian Defense Corps. Toyohime is Yorihime's older sister and one of the Lunarian princesses. She used to be Eirin Yagokoro's pupil. Though she has a gentle personality, she possesses immense power. She also likes the peaches that grow on the Moon, but doesn't get much exercise. Her responsibilities are to manage the rabbits that they use as emissaries, but it isn't very time-intensive, so she often joins Yorihime while she trains the moon rabbits. Personality Despite having a very important role in Lunar society, the stress one might expect to accompany such a role seems to be completely unknown to her, as she is almost always in an amiable mood. Even still, she doesn’t find lunar life boring at all, as some might, spending a large deal of time playing with the many Lunar Rabbits that are servants to the Lunarians. To Toyohime, these rabbits are almost like her own children in the fact that she watches over them and protects them where she can, but she surprisingly has little attachment to them. Perhaps because the life of a Lunar Rabbit makes it so that they will not always be around, and thus it’s best not to develop any serious attachment to them beyond something like a pet. Even in rough situations like combat, she often has a sort of playful side to her that almost disorients those that fight her; even if they do have an advantage, her attitude makes it seem as though they do not, thus actually giving herself an edge against opponents that would normally be confident in their abilities. In contrast to this kind and well-meaning nature, she is surprisingly cold to any and all that hail from the Earth itself. Youkai and humans alike she deems as unsavable and corrupted with sin. These such people are lower than garbage to her, and, despite her pleasant sounding voice, she would rather rid herself of them than spend too long in their company. However, she would not kill these individuals. Simply living on the Earth is punishment enough. Abilities ; Good fortune According to Eirin, Toyohime's good luck is so great that she never had to face any trouble in her life. ; Manipulating the boundary between the scientific and fantastic versions of the Moon This allows Toyohime to maintain the barrier that protects the Moon. She also killed one of Yukari's crow shikigami by sending it in the airless scientific side. ; Linking "the sea and the mountains" While the description of this ability seems rather specific, it supposedly allows Toyohime to go "anywhere she likes". With the Moon being the "sea" and Gensokyo the "mountain", she was able to send a letter to Eirin, throw a stone on the Earth, and to instantly move herself and Reisen into Gensokyo. This makes Toyohime, along with Yukari, one of the few characters able to travel freely between the Earth and the Moon (although Yukari requires lunar phases). Fan of Purification Toyohime carries a fan that is capable of great destruction. When talking to Yukari in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, she claims that it can cause a wind that would instantly purify the entire forest to atomic level, and that it is supposed to be among the most advanced lunarian weapons. Story Long ago, Toyohime's master, Eirin Yagokoro, explained to Toyohime why spiriting away happened. Everything is decided on probability, and thus possible events will always happen. This is even how the Lunarians came to the Moon in the first place. Toyohime instantly understood her master's lesson, and from then on, was one of the few people who could connect the Moon and the Earth. Due to being a student of her master's, she and her sister Watatsuki no Yorihime were the primary candidates for taking over as leaders of the Lunar Emissaries after Eirin had abandoned the moon over one thousand years ago. Since then, they've been watching over the Earth to keep the Lunar Capital safe. While it was officially their job to find Eirin and bring her back, they eventually gave up on the matter, and never held any ill will towards their teacher. In the Rin Satsuki arc, Toyohime was a major threat to the heroes, being one of the commanders of the Lunar Defense Corps, when the Lunarians invaded Everquest. However, she didn’t bother putting up a fight, as she believed the heroes had already been punished enough. Relationships Yorihime Watatsuki She and Yorihime appear to hold their relationships in high regard. Eirin Yagokoro Eirin was their teacher, whom they treat with much respect and admiration, despite Eirin being a fugitive. Toyohime and Yorihime never refer to Eirin Yagokoro as "Eirin", but only as "Lady Yagokoro", as "Eirin" is not her true Lunarian name. Reisen Udongein Inaba Reisen was her former pet. Toyohime and Yorihime seem to miss her dearly. Reisen is only "Reisen" to the Watatsuki sisters, without her nicknames of Udongein Inaba that Eirin and Kaguya later gave her. Reysen Reysen was her new pet. They treated her just as well. Sagume Kishin Her servant, who was almost always seen with her.Category:Story Category:Former Villain Category:Corruption Users Category:Heroes Category:Lunarians Category:Third Eyes Category:Metaverse User